


Tangled Paths

by Amariahellcat



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Guild Wars: Heart of Thorns, Hurt/Comfort, Idk what i'm doing, Living World spoilers, M/M, Mentions of Caithe/Faolain, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sylvari, Sylvari x Norn pairing, personal story spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: She is Sylvari, awoken from The Dream to seek out her purpose and defeat Zhaitan. Becoming Commander was only the beginning - there's much left to do, the soul mark on her breast ever taunting her.He is Norn, born of a Legend and raised in relative peace, forced to seek action when his home is threatened and his people are endangered. He had not counted on his newfound allies sticking around, but he won't complain, the soul mark on the back of his neck purposely ignored.Terra began as a Wyld Hunte Valiant, became Pact Commander, and continues to defend Tyria, even with Mordremoth assaulting her mind. Braham only left Cragstead to find help against the invaders, not realizing the importance of the small Sylvari who offered her help so readily.They were more connected then either of them realized.Contains spoilers for GW2 Sylvari Personal Story, Living World Seasons 1-3 (as far in as we are anyways), and Heart of Thorns. Follows the PC from time of Awakening to present events and beyond; begins in 1325AE.Eventual Braham/Terra. Ratings, warnings, and pairings will be updated as necessary.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Um.... hi guys!
> 
> So. I'm usually a Dragon Age writer, and I still have a HUGE PROJECT going on over there... but I needed a break.
> 
> I got Heart Of Thorns back in December, and realized I'd never beaten it! So I ran in with my main PC - my blue Sylvari Elementalist, Terra - annnd ended up shipping her and Braham. Hard.
> 
> Why do I do this to myself.
> 
> So... I started writing. Because the idea wouldn't get out of my head otherwise, and I need to work on other things. So I don't... really know what I'm doing or where I'm going with this. I mean I DO, kind of, but.... this is mostly for fun.
> 
> Blanket notice: SPOILERS AHEAD LIKE WHOAH. SERIOUSLY. SPOILERS. Also I love Eir and.... most of the mainish characters in the game so I'll do my best to portray them all properly.
> 
> Anyways. I hope someone enjoys this!! I seriously don't know what I'm doing anymore oops.

**1325 AE, The Grove**

When Terra awoke from The Dream, her mind was hazy, vision blurred, and she grit her teeth against a strange, searing _pain_ atop her left breast.

There was no time to inspect the cause, however.

Vision still hazy but mind spinning with the events that had just taken place, she was helped from her pod by calm, unfamiliar hands, ears straining to catch the words being spoken to her.

"Go find Caithe." seemed to be the gist of it, and she was shooed off the moment she was dressed and armed, left to fend for herself.

Even newly awoken as she was, Terra had a rough understanding of the layout of the Grove; The Dream had been her home since her mind had awoken, and she remembered things from it, as did all Sylvari.

Pain momentarily forgotten, the new Valiant headed dutifully off, looking for the vaguely familiar Firstborn who had aided her in The Dream.

 _No more dreaming,_ she grinned, strides quickened by the air magic she channeled, _It is time to live!_

* * *

**1325 AE, Cragstead**

"Wolves teeth!" Braham cursed and slapped at the back of his neck, startled by the sudden singe of pain there.

Ottilia glanced up from where she was working on sewing a fur vest, looking concerned, "Are you alright, Braham?"

"Fine." the young Norn grumbled, keeping his hand over the spot and wincing as the pain continued, the skin warm beneath his hand.

Then he froze as what felt like raised letters appeared beneath his palm before vanishing, the pain fading even as realisation flooded him.

_By the Spirits, it's... I've got a soul mark!_

At sixteen, Braham knew about soul marks. They appeared randomly, usually before a person turned eighteen; their soul mates name printed somewhere on their body.

Not everyone had one, and not everyone _found_ theirs. All it gave was a name; no location, or species, or sex. Just a name.

His parents had born each other's names - which was, he recalled his father saying, likely the only reason Eir had stuck around as long as she did - and other couples in Cragstead had them, as well.

Braham hadn't expected to get one, and he wasn't sure he _wanted_ one. Romantic as some people thought it to be, it seemed almost _forced_ , as how could you know if you'd get along with the person you were apparently tied to?

 _I can't even read it_ , lowering his hand and trying not to fidget, Braham glowered at the ground for a moment, scowling, _Stupid place to pop up, on the back of my neck._

He could ask someone else to read it for him... but then _they_ would know, as well, and if he wasn't careful who he chose, they could tell _others_...

There was also the case of not knowing _where_ his Match could be... and the girl currently sitting across from him, who had yet to develop a mark, so far as he knew. Not that he'd ever been brave enough to ask.

"Braham, can you help me cut this? You're better with a knife."

"Sure." Braham brushed his hair back, hoping it would cover the mark as he stood to cross the room, mind made up. He'd intended to cut it, but now he would let it grow, let it cover the name for the time being.

There was no rush. He was sixteen, life was peaceful... he would have someone read it eventually.

He had all the time in the world.

 

* * *

 

  **1325, The Grove**

It was a few months later when Terra finally felt comfortable asking someone about the strange marking she'd developed when she awoke, approaching Caithe privately just after their first meeting with Trahearne.

"I didn't have it in The Dream," she explained quietly, fidgeting with the neckline of her shirt, "I just felt a burning _pain_ when I awoke, and realised later I had a strange... mark, of sorts."

Caithe's gaze was both concerned and curious, the Firstborn turning her full attention on the younger woman, "Show me."

Chewing at her lip, Terra pulled her shirt down just enough to reveal the letters etched into her breast, nervous about revealing it, "Do you know what it is?"

Caithe stared at the mark for a moment before her lips curled in a small, sad smile, "I do. You have a _soul mark_ , my friend."

"A what?"

"A soul mark. Those letters are a name, Valiant; the name of your soul mate."

Terra's head shot up, eyes wide, "M-my _what_?!"

"Your soul mate. Your match, your other half, whatever you'd like to call them. This is their name... which means that they wear your name, as well."

"Does everyone have a soul mark?"

"No, not everyone. And only a few of those who do ever find their match." Caithe reached out to touch the letters, hesitating, "May I?"

When Terra nodded, the Firstborn brushed one finger over them, lips moving silently as she read.

"It is not a name I have encountered, else I would point you in the right direction." she lowered her arm, pronouncing it clearly, "Braham. That is your match's name."

"Braham." Terra repeated quietly, feeling a little thrill rush through her as she said it.

"Indeed. Congratulations, Valiant. Having a soul mate can be a wonderful thing... I hope you find yours soon."

There was an underlay of sadness to the Firstborns words, and Terra looked up at her as she fixed her shirt, concerned. "Caithe, do you have...?"

Caithe nodded silently, twisting off her right bracer and revealing the name that ran up the underside of her arm: _Faolain_.

"Oh, Caithe, I'm so... I shouldn't have asked."

"You've done nothing wrong, my friend; such is the way life goes."

"Does... Trahearne...?"

"His was Riannoc."

"I'm sorry." Terra whispered, feeling terrible, "A soul mark can be a burden as well, then."

"It can indeed. But cheer up, Valiant," Caithe clapped the blue Sylvari on the shoulder, offering a small grin, "Do not dwell on our pasts. Look forwards, always. And search for your match while you travel; they're out there."

"I will. Thank you, Caithe."

 _Braham._ Terra repeated silently, watching the lights of the Grove, _I wonder where you are._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully not to terrible?? If you liked it, let me know! Kudos and comments are love! ♥ I want to know how I'm doing!


	2. Flame and Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a year after her Awakening, and Zhaitan is dead. The Pact Commander finds herself idle and bored, so when she hears about trouble in the Norn and Charr territories, she heads out to help.
> 
> Terra didn't expect to wind up in the middle of yet another brewing war.... or to meet certain redheaded Norn's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 4 Kudos and 3 subs, I am a happy lady! I'm glad people are enjoying this so far! :D
> 
> This chapter is my attempt to get all of the Flame and Frost stuff out of the way! And also to have our Sylvari Heroin meet a certain Norn ;D
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: I did not actually play though Flame and Frost OR Season 1 of Living Story myself! I am watching complete playthrough vids so I know exactly what happened and what was going on! I HAVE played season 2, Heart of Thorns, and what there currently is of Season 3. I don't remember what was going on during the time of Season 1 but I wasn't able to play :( So I am doing my best!
> 
> Please, PLEASE leave me a comment if there's anything you really like, dislike, or if there's anything you'd like to see happen! Am I writing the characters okay? How has Terra seemed as a character? Let me know!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter! <3

 

"We're too late."

Terra bit her tongue at the growled words, checking the area one last time before slowly lowering her staff.

This - storming into an enemy-controlled hatchery alongside an unfamiliar Charr - was  _ not _ how she'd expected her visit to the Black Citadel to go.

"Look; treadmarks, footprints. They took some of the workers away,  _ alive _ ." Rox's voice was determined, tinged with anger and the growl all Charr seemed to speak with, "I have to secure the hatchery, but then I'm going to track them down. When I find out where they took the prisoners, I'll contact you."

"Please do." the Sylvari agreed, just as eager to get to the bottom of the strange occurrences.

_ And new allies are always welcome. _

Terra did her best not to glower as she bid Rox farewell and headed for the nearest Waypoint, steps quickened by a muttered spell.

A year after her Awakening, the blue Sylvari was a much different woman then the sapling that had wandered out into the world so eagerly.

She was still eager to learn and discover, happy to help and forever protective of the friends she'd made. But the quick trust she'd once put in people had fled - first damaged by Gavin's trickery, then broken by the betrayals that followed it - and she was careful who she let see past her calm expressions.

There was also, now, the reputation of the Pact to uphold, and as its Commander and one of the slayers of Zhaitan, she would do nothing to tarnish it.

Plus... she'd lost far too many friends fighting the dragon.

But Zhaitan was months dead, and the Pact had settled in to watch, waiting for a sign of the next Elder Dragon's awakening. Trahearne was never far away, true, and Caithe was normally fairly simple to track down... but Terra had found herself growing bored.

She needed to be out in the world, helping, fighting, doing  _ something _ . Not simply lingering at the Fort or in the Grove.

So when news of attacks in Charr and Norn territories reached her, she headed immediately for the Asura Gates.

Terra headed first to the Black Citadel - partially because it was the closest Gate to her, but also because she  _ felt _ like she needed to go there first, a strange sort of knowing.

She was glad she had when she entered the Tribune's office while he was mid-conversation with a younger Charr she didn't recognize, remaining quietly at the entrance in an effort not to eavesdrop.

Rytlock noticed her once he'd finished talking to the other Charr, waving her over with a rough grunt; he was glad she was there, and he had a request.

The younger Charr's name was Rox, and he wanted Terra to accompany her to a nearby Hatchery, keep her safe.

Terra was only too happy to.

Rox was amicable, and the two fought well together when it was clear they needed to retake the hatchery, adrenaline singing in the Sylvari's veins as she cast magic and dodged attacks, thrilled to be back in action.

Now, though... now, Terra had the strange need to go to Hoelbrak, as soon as possible, the mark on her breast feeling itchy and agitated.

"So, what now?" she questioned softly, hands curled into fists to resist the urge to scratch at the mark.

"Could you do me a favor? Go visit Tribune Brimstone in his office and let him know what happened here. I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure, Rox; I was headed back to the Citadel anyways."

Rox grinned - or what Terra always assumed was a Charr's grin, anyways. "Thanks, Boss."

Terra's brows lifted, "Boss?"

Rox was already focusing on the scattered bodies, shrugging a shoulder in her direction, "Eh, seemed to fit."

The Sylvari managed a quiet laugh, shaking her head and taking her leave of the hatchery, giving in to the need to scratch at the mark through her top.

_ It hasn't hurt since it first appeared. Why now? _

She'd been too busy during the fight against Zhaitan to think about it, but now her thoughts returned to her elusive soul mate. Where were they?  _ What _ were they? Were they alright?

_ Questions you'll never have the answer to, _ she mused, sighing quietly as she reached the Waypoint and ported back to the Black Citadel, trying to leave the thoughts behind.   
  


* * *

 

The moment Terra stepped into Knut Whitebear's Loft she froze, ears flicking back at the angry voices that met her.

Whether she'd intended to head to the Norn capital or not, she'd have ended up there; Rytlock had asked her to go, after all.

_ 'Some kid claiming to be Eir's son was just here, demanding help fighting off dredge or something. If you've got time, he was headed to Hoelbrak. Knock yourself out, Commander.' _

_ 'You think he was lying?' _

_ 'Bah. If Eir had a son, I think I'd know.' _

So here she was, walking right into the middle of an argument, once more playing the unintentional eavesdropper.

_ Thanks, Rytlock- _

"-you need to stay here, in Hoelbrak." it was Eir's voice, trying to maintain calm by the sound of it, "The people of Cragstead will-"

" _ No _ ." the Sylvari jumped at the word, this voice younger, male, and incredibly pissed off, " _ You _ stay, cowering around your bonfires. Soon as I restock my supplies, I'm going to get my people."

Terra's head snapped up in time to see the owner of the voice all but charging towards her, shifting quickly out of the way as he brushed past her and out the doors.

She'd caught a quick glance - tall as most Norn were, red hair as vivid as Eir's, furious green eyes - before he was past her, making her curse and hurry after him.

If  _ this _ wasn't the 'kid' Rytlock had mentioned, she'd eat her own hair.

"Commander-?" she heard Eir call out, ignoring her in favor of catching up to the angry male, almost needing to  _ run _ to catch up.

_ Of all the time's to be one of the shortest Sylvari awake... _

"Wait a moment!" Terra called after him, voice lost amongst the chatter of the Great Hall. "Hold on! Mr... ah... oh, for the love of... EXCUSE ME!  _ WAIT _ !"

_ That _ caught his attention, and the Sylvari skidded to a stop when he halted suddenly, managing to keep herself from running into him and making a fool of herself.

_ That'd be great, I can hear Trahearne's laughter now. 'That's what you get for running everywhere, Terra'- _

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Did you need something?"

The words snapped her from her thoughts, Terra straightening immediately to meet his gaze.

_ By the Pale Tree, he's even taller up close! _

"I heard you talking to Knut Whitebear." raising herself to her full height - which didn't make much of a difference, honestly - Terra tried to keep eye contact, finding it harder than usual, "Did you need help?"

The man's mouth twisted for a moment, hesitating, before he nodded cautiously, "I do. I came seeking aid against the dredge and flame legion - they've been attacking my homestead, killing and kidnapping. Knut Whitebear and Eir refuse to do  _ anything _ ."

"And you'd go back alone?" it was not disbelief that made her ask, since she'd have done the same thing. Mere curiosity, concern.

"If I must. Some of my steaders refused to leave Cragstead. They're going to be  _ massacred _ if I don't."

"You  _ don't _ have to go alone. I'll help you." Terra tried to smirk, "I'm tougher than I look. I'd like to help."

Surprise and then elation flooded the Norn's face, a grin breaking through where previously he'd done nothing but scowl. "Spirits guide you! I'll meet you at the gates of Cragstead, in Wayfarer Foothills. I have to gather supplies, but then I'll be there. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I've never been the type to stand idly by while innocent people suffer." the Sylvari held her hand out, hiding a wince when her mark began to burn, "I'm Terra."

"You're a damn miracle is what you are, Terra." the man gripped her hand, grin widening, "I'm Braham."

 

* * *

 

_ “You’re a damn miracle is what you are, Terra. I’m Braham.” _

_ Braham. This is Braham. But… is he  _ **_my_ ** _ Braham? _

These were the thoughts that had plagued Terra ever since the redhead had introduced himself, mind whirring the entire journey through the Foothills, biting her tongue when she met up with him again at the gates to Cragstead.

_ He didn’t react to my name, maybe it’s not him? Or he doesn’t have a soul mark yet? Caithe said they develop at different times, right? Maybe his hasn’t- _

Driving herself crazy with these thoughts would do no good, however, and the Sylvari shoved them away and focused on the task at hand as they surged through the gates to meet the invaders head on.

It was more of what she’d encountered with Rox back at the hatchery; Dredge and Flame Legion, appearing from portals and attacking together.

Terra found herself more in tune with the Norn’s fighting style then she had been with Rox; Braham was a Guardian, and between the two of them casting healing spells and attacking, they had the lower village cleared fairly quickly.

“Where are the others?” Terra questioned, glancing around the now quiet village, staff at the ready, “This can’t be all of your Steaders.”

“They might be in the Shrine,” Braham nodded towards the stairs leading further in, walking as he spoke, “We need to get through. Please, Wolf, let us not be too late.”

“We’ll make it.” she tried to seem confident - tried to channel the persona she’d needed to take on during the fight against Zhaitan, to be the Commander the Pact had needed - even while she prayed as well, running just as quickly as he was.

“There they are!” Braham shouted and charged, mace swinging while Terra provided cover fire from behind, throwing fire and water and lightning.

It was a rough fight, and once they’d taken out the rest of the cronies and their boss, the pair could pause and take a breath, both panting from exhaustion and adrenaline.

“Oh, my young Wolf, we should never have stayed behind!” the man that seemed to be in charge of the group mourned, approaching them wearily, “I’m glad to see friendly faces.”

Braham only nodded, motioning back towards the exit, “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

“Braham.” the man’s voice change, stopping the redhead in his tracks, “They took Ottilia and her family.”

The change in the Norn’s expression was instant, mouth curling into a snarl as he whirled back to face the man, “They  _ what _ ?! Where?  _ Why _ ?!”

_ Ottilia? _ Terra wondered silently, keeping her mouth shut and swallowing back a wave of doubt.

“They’re collecting prisoners. I don’t know where they took them, or why.”

“I  _ hate _ this!” Braham growled, fists clenched as his attention returned to Terra, fury once more flaming in his eyes, “We have to help Ottilia -  _ and _ her family - but first, I have to make sure these steaders are okay. I’ve got this under control.”

“Are you alright?” the Sylvari asked quietly, stepping just slightly closer so she could read his face better, head tilted back to watch his eyes.

“Thank you for your help,” he said instead of answering, gaze angry and distant, “That was a bigger mess then I thought. I wish we could have stopped those machines from getting away.”

“You’ll rescue them.” Terra hesitated, then added, “ _ We’ll _ rescue them. Assuming you’d like the help, of course.”

That seemed to break through Braham’s haze of fury, expression shifting to surprise, “You’re sure?”

“Of course. What are friends for?”

“Spirits Guide you.” he muttered again - an expression she was beginning to understand meant  _ bless you _ , somewhat - before grimacing, “For now, I need to get these people to Hoelbrak. Once they’re safe and healed and fed, I’ll find out how we can rescue those that were taken.”

“I’ll help you get them to Hoelbrak. I can use magic to keep everyone warm, if nothing else. Why didn’t everyone evacuate?”

“Pride, mostly; this is our home. No one wanted to see it lost.”

“So… Cragstead is  _ your _ home, as well?” though she’d explored a good majority of Tyria, Terra would admit she’d never even heard of the homestead before then, explaining why she’s never encountered Braham before.

“Yeah. I’ve lived here since I was an infant with my father, Borje the Sunchaser. He died when I was young, but I stayed here and lived with Yngvi Rugnar. He and his mate have taught me well.”

_ Mate?  _ she wondered, unfamiliar with the term outside of Soul Mate,  _ Perhaps a Norn term? Or a Wolfborn one… _

“So…. who’s Ottilia?”

Terra regretted asking the question the moment Braham sputtered, seeming suddenly flustered.

“Ottilia? Who’s Ottilia? Well, she lives in Cragstead, and she’s,,, kind of beautiful. I-I mean sweet, She’s nice!” Braham grumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck and wincing briefly, “Okay?”

“Okay.” Terra whispered, smiling despite the sudden pain in her chest, mark burning on her skin, “Well… you do what you need to do, to get everything ready. I’ll meet you at the gates.”

“Oh, uh, sure. You don’t want anything to eat?”

“I’m good.” she promised, turning before he could say anything else and heading back towards the entrance, “I’ll be at the gates.”

The Sylvari made it all the way to the gates of Cragstead before her mask broke, eyes squeezing shut to stem frustrated tears and teeth biting down on her lip.

_ Pull yourself together, Terra. He may not even be  _ **_your_ ** _ Braham! You don’t know!! He didn’t react to your name! It may not be him! _

Trying to breathe steadily, Terra sucked in a breath and opened her eyes, staring out into the snow.

_ And… if it  _ **_is_ ** _ him, you can at least be his friend. He seems to need one, right now. Caithe was right… a soul mark is both a blessing and a curse. _

 

* * *

 

When Terra received two letters simultaneously from Braham and Rox not even a month later, she knew they’d figured out where the prisoners were.

The Pact remained mostly dormant, waiting for Dragons, and so she hoped through the nearest Asura Gate and headed for the specified location right after writing back to them.

She arrived just after the others, finding the Charr and Norn speaking near what looked to be a giant drill.

Braham grinned and waved when he caught sight of her, and Terra once more forced a smile, that creeping sadness she’d managed to push away since she’d last seen him in Hoelbrak once more rearing it’s head.

“Terra, glad you could make it. We’ll need help with this one.”

“No problem, Braham.” blue eyes flicked to the Charr, the Sylvari nodding, “Good to see you, Rox.”

“Hey, Boss, how’s it going?”

“You two have met?” Braham seemed surprised, and Terra realized Rox had not mentioned their prior dealings.

“I helped Rox clear out a hatchery filled with idiots like the one’s I helped  _ you _ with,” Terra explained, “I like to help.”

“Well, we’ll definitely need it; incoming!”   
  


* * *

 

Terra lost track of time between running after the giant drill, dodging weapons tests, and taking down enemies. She, Braham, Rox - and Frostbite, the little devourer they’d saved at the hatchery - had somehow gotten through everything the Facility had thrown at them, if barely at times.

Now,  _ finally _ , after defeating the two  _ ugliest _ combinations of the species yet, they seemed to have reached a quiet space.

Not that she would be lowering her staff anytime soon.

“Okay. Okay.” Braham was practically chanting to himself, breathing deeply, “That wasn’t so bad. Where’s the next one, I’m ready!”

“Seriously, Braham?”

“Relax, We got them all.” Rox’s voice was calm, but her attention was elsewhere, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I saw explosives over there while we were fighting.”

“Explosives?” Terra’s eyebrows rose when she and Braham said it at the same time, sharing a look with the Norn.

“Rust my britches… yeah. Explosives.  _ You all  _ should blow this place up.”

“What about you?”

“Me? I’ll be over there, by the door. Let’s just say, explosives and me? We don’t get along…”

It was a simple enough task, though Terra wondered what had happened to Rox that made her hate the devices so much.  _ Not the time, I’ll ask her another day. _

Once the explosives were planted and the door was open, it was time to run; the walls and floors crumbling around them as they went, collapsing close behind them.

Somehow - thanks to quick dodging and constant shields being cast - they all made it to the elevator leading out of the facility, even the rescued prisoners squished tight into the little space.

They all jumped when the doors slammed shut and the room  _ shook _ violently, settling after a moment as an eerie quiet rose beyond the room.

“We did it.” Terra breathed, almost leaning against Braham in relief before catching herself and coughing.

“Most of us made it out alive.” the Norn agreed, not noticing a thing.

“ _ This _ time.” Rox mumbled, “The Vigil thinks the army also has other testing facilities like this one.”

“Well, that’s a problem for another time. I’ve got to get these prisoners safely to Hoelbrak.”

“Agreed. I’ll escort mine to the citadel. I need to report in, anyway.”

“Do me a favor,” Terra interjected, grinning at the both of them, “If either of you find another one of those dens, let me know. I want to help stop whatever’s going on.”

Braham smirked back, crossing his arms, “Damn straight we will.”

“For sure. We made a good team,  _ all _ of us.” Rox agreed, grinning.

“Braham, do you mind if I accompany you back to Hoelbrak again?” the Sylvari tried to monitor her tone as Rox led her half of the prisoners away from the facility, to not sound to hopeful, “It’s the closest Asura Gate back anyways, I believe.”

“Of course, you’re always welcome, Terra. That’s twice you’ve helped me out.” Braham moved as he spoke, but he seemed to be keeping his strides shorter, waiting for her, “I’ve also received news that Ottila and her family may be in Hoelbrak; perhaps you can meet her.”

Terra bit back the comment that wanted to come out, instead keeping her smile in place, “Of course.”

“What will you do, once you’ve left us in Hoelbrak?”

“Return to exploring, I suppose.” it wasn’t a lie, really; she hadn’t had much else to do, since defeating Zhaitan, “And I’d like to find any of these other facilities out there, so we can destroy them.”

“Agreed. Which is why I’ll be joining the Vigil to help search out more facilities.” Braham’s grin was honest, “Why don’t you join?”

_ Because I’m already a member of the Order of Whispers and the Pact Commander? _

Braham didn’t know either of those things, though, and she didn’t want to ruin anything by telling him. People tended to treat her differently when they realized she was someone of slight importance.

“I’ll help out unofficially, I think.” she said instead, trying to smile back, “But you can count on me to be there, whenever there’s danger to be dealt with.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Terra.”

  
_ Please do. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! :D


	3. Queen's Jubilee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Jennah has sent out invitations to her ten year Jubilee - and Terra finds herself attending in Trahearne's stead, running into a few welcome, familiar faces.
> 
> Then, as life seems to, everything turns to ruin, and the Commander has to fight alongside her comrades to right the Chaos.
> 
> She never thought the enemy would be someone so similar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Look! An update!
> 
> I'll be honest - the second half of this chapter feels a bit rushed. But I wanted to cover all of the Queen's Jubilee/Clockwork Chaos nonsense in one chapter so I can get closer to working on LATER THINGSSS.
> 
> Because as I've said, I didn't get to play season 1, so I'm working off playthroughs. So all the season 1 stuff will be run through fairly quickly.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :) And hopefully I'm still doing a good job with the characters! ♥

 

_If I never see another Karka or Sky Pirate, it will be too soon._

Life had been... busy. And while once, Terra would have welcomed the constant action, now she just wanted a moment of _peace_.

Time had flown since her first meeting with Braham, and more than once the Sylvari wished she had the courage to ask him if he had a soul mark.

Where normally 'timid' was not a fitting description for the Commander, she'd been unable to even _broach_ the subject, focusing solely on their mission; take out every Molten Alliance Weapons Facility they could find.

They'd done a good job - she'd accompanied Braham and Rox on several such missions - but even as the alliances factories fell, new issues arose.

Trouble with the forced settlers - and Canach - in Southsun, the murder in Lions Arch, the Sky Pirates and the Zephyrites and on and on and on.

Terra hadn't been able to accompany the others on their latest mission thanks to everything else she was dealing with - helping Marjory Delaqua with investigations, among other things - and she had retreated to Fort Trinity with the hopes of a few days off.

No such luck.

The moment she spotted Trahearne waiting for her inside the Fort's main entrance, Terra groaned, hiding a grimace as she approached the First Born Sylvari.

"Hello, Marshall." she greeted, knowing to keep her tone formal out in the open, even within the Fort.

"Commander." Trahearne greeted, wearing the soft, apologetic smile Terra was well familiar with.

Terra had known Trahearne almost since she had awoken, and was closest to he and Caithe amongst their Sylvari siblings. She knew his body language better than anyone else in the Pact.

"Has something happened, Trahearne?"

"Not... precisely." the Marshall absently stroked the hilt of Caladbolg at his hip, the one nervous habit he seemed to have developed, "I have a favor to ask."

"Which is...?"

"As head of the Pact, I have received an invitation to Queen Jennah's Jubilee in Divinity's Reach. You know how much I dislike large social gatherings." Trahearne's smile shifted, "I'd hoped you would attend in my place."

"Because I'm any better at big, fancy parties then you are." Terra grumbled, staring at him, "Really, Trahearne?"

"I would _greatly_ appreciate it, my friend. And you have made more friends amongst the humans then I have. Besides, the last I saw you, you were complaining about being bored."

"And when was that...?"

"Hmm... two months ago, give or take?"

"Exactly. I have been anything _but_ bored." Terra sighed, rubbing at her forehead, "Alright, I'll go. But you _owe_ me, Trahearne. I do _not_ like fancy parties."

"Come now, Terra, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself. The Jubilee is in two days; have fun!"

_Gee, thanks._

 

* * *

 

 

The Crown Pavilion was beautiful, impressive... and _crowded_ with the guests that had been invited by the Queen, representatives from every race and faction milling about.

It took every ounce of self control and training Terra had to not turn tail and flee the moment she entered.

_You'll be fine, Terra. Just... don't speak more then you have to._

She'd met the human Queen once before, during their campaign against Zhaitan, but even as Second in Command of the Pact, she felt unimportant and out of place amongst all the higher-ups gathered for the event.

The Sylvari did her best to not draw attention to herself, returning greetings where they were offered and otherwise avoiding contact, turning down the sweet drinks being served on the off-chance they were alcoholic.

She'd even worn one of her nicer sets of armor - slightly fancier, not as functional as her usual wardrobe, a set that hadn't seen much battle damage - to look presentable as the representative of The Pact. Still, she was uncomfortable and weary.

Formal functions were very much _not_ her favorite things to attend.

Terra kept her head high and her shoulders set as she wandered further in, gaze landing on a set of familiar faces near the back of the circular area.

Queen Jennah stood with the woman Terra recognized as Countess Anise to her left, the two women only familiar from the brief meeting during their fight against Zhaitan.

The man to the queen's right - Logan Thackery - she knew somewhat better, since they'd fought together against the Elder Dragon.

He was likable enough, she supposed, though he irked her somewhat. At least he was someone she knew.

_May as well be polite and go say hello, I suppose. And give Trahearne's regards..._

"Damn right it is! Hey, Boss, over here!"

"It's been a while! What're you doing here?"

Terra froze mid step, head whipping around to stare at the two calling out to her in surprise.

_Braham and Rox? What the..._

"Braham, Rox! It's good to see you two!" she changed her course, wearing an honest grin as she approached the pair, mark tingling slightly as she drew closer to the Norn, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Tribune Rytlock sent me in his stead." Rox's voice was a mix of honest and sheepish, the Charr clearly as uncomfortable among the noble guests as she was, "Hopefully the Queen won't take it as an insult..."

"I said I'd tag along, keep Rox out of trouble," Braham smirked, earning a soft growl from Rox, "We needed a break from hunting down weapons factories, anyways... we're not quite as effective without you along Terra."

Much as she wanted to glow from the praise, the Sylvari sighed, apologizing, "I know, I'm sorry, I got... caught up with all the Sky Pirate nonsense in Lions Arch. I've missed you two."

"Sky Pirates, huh?" Braham's expression shifted to one of curiosity, brows lifted, "Why were you stuck helping, though?"

_Because I was there representing the Pact when everything blew up._

"Well, I-"

"Ah, Commander, it is you! I thought I saw you come in. It's good to see you, my friend."

Terra froze at the voice behind her, mentally cursing as she watched the confusion fall over Rox and Braham's faces.

Then she let out a breath, settled into her _Commander_ persona, and turned to face the human, grinning softly, "Hullo, Logan. Good to see you."

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Rox," Braham nudged the Charr, gaze zeroed in on a familiar looking Sylvari as she entered the area, "Isn't that Terra?"

"What? Where?" Rox perked immediately, giving a toothy grin when she spotted the blue woman, "Damn right it is! Hey, Boss, over here!"

"It's been a while!" Braham grinned widely when she noticed them and started over, "What're you doing here?"

Truthfully, he was ecstatic to see the Sylvari. She'd become a close friend during their hunts for Weapons Facilities, and her presence would likely spice up the boring Jubilee a bit.

He reached up to scratch at a sudden itch on the back of his neck as she drew closer, noting the formal armor she'd swapped to and absently thinking her normal armor looked better before her voice drew his attention.

"Braham, Rox! It's good to see you two!" Terra was smiling brightly, blue markings on her skin glowing faintly in the dim lighting of the Pavilion, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Tribune Rytlock sent me in his stead." Rox's voice was a mix of honest and sheepish, the Charr still uncomfortable in the given task, "Hopefully the Queen won't take it as an insult..."

"I said I'd tag along, keep Rox out of trouble," Braham couldn't help his smirk, ignoring the growl from Rox, attention focused entirely on the shorter woman, "We needed a break from hunting down weapons factories, anyways... we're not quite as effective without you along Terra."

It wasn't an exaggeration; not only was Terra a powerful Elementalist, the three of them worked so fluidly together that it had been strange not having her along.

Terra flinched, rubbing at the back of her head, "I know, I'm sorry, I got... caught up with all the Sky Pirate nonsense in Lions Arch. I've missed you two."

Even as Braham puffed up and mentally glowed from the comment, he frowned, "Sky Pirates, huh?" he hid a wince and scratched at his neck again, now a burning pain, "Why were you stuck helping, though?"

He could see her hesitate, considering her words for a moment before sighing "Well, I-"

"Ah, Commander, it is you! I thought I saw you come in. It's good to see you, my friend."

Terra froze, and Braham's gaze jerked to the human male that had walked up behind her, confused.

_Commander?_

Terra let out a breath, seemed to draw herself to full height, and then turned, smiling politely, "Hullo, Logan. Good to see you."

"It's been too long." the man - Logan? _that_ Logan? - grinned and reached out to clasp hands with the smaller woman, half turning back towards the Queen, "How is Trahearne? I bet he sent you in his place?"

"As per usual." Terra mumbled.

Logan chuckled, now purposely drawing the Sylvari along with him, "Typical Trahearne. Come, let me introduce you to the Queen; I'll return her in a moment."

Braham couldn't help himself; he followed after once they'd begun walking, just close enough to catch conversations, Rox trailing after with a curse.

"Your majesty," Logan stepped up before the human Queen, gesturing to the small Sylvari, "May I present Commander Terra, Second in Command of the Pact forces."

_She's **who**?!_

Terra bowed politely, staying respectfully silent.

Queen Jennah smiled softly and nodded to her, "Welcome, Commander, to our celebration. I am honored to have you here."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Please, enjoy yourself. Logan, it is almost time."

"Of course, my Queen. We will speak later, Commander."

Terra bowed once more and then turned, and Braham saw surprise flicker over her features when she spotted them, moving quickly to where they'd retreated after listening.

"So..." she blew out a breath, "Where do I start?"

"You're the Pact Commander?" Rox voiced, clearly just as surprised as Braham was.

The Sylvari let her shoulders slump, looking chagrined, "This was _not_ how I intended to tell you, I apologize. I don't tend to wander around announcing my status."

"But why hide it?"

"I don't purposely hide it so much as I do not scream it to the world. I prefer being innocuous, able to travel and explore _without_ people thinking I'm someone important. I'm no more special that anyone else."

_That's not true_.

Braham shoved the sudden thought away, crossing his arms, "So... you killed Zhaitan?"

"I _helped_ kill Zhaitan. I hardly took down the Dragon by myself." Terra allowed a tiny smile to slip through, "Logan helped, Rytlock, Caithe, Zojja... and Eir, of course. It took all of us, _and_ the Pact soldiers."

"That's pretty damn impressive." the Norn felt awed, honestly, if surprised, "No wonder you're so powerful."

"Only when I'm angry." she joked, pinning a hopeful look on them, "So... you don't hate me for not telling you?"

Braham shared a look with Rox, grinning when he turned back to the shorter woman, "Nah, I get why you did it. Doesn't change anything."

"Except now we know who to ask when we want new weapons." Rox chuckled, the sound in turn making them all laugh.

"Attention, please! The main event is about to begin!"

The Queen's voice broke them from their revelry, the trio turning to watch as a barrier arose around the central pedestal.

"Well," Braham grinned, nudging the other two forwards, "May as well go watch."

 

* * *

 

  

If Terra never saw another Sky Pirate or Watch Knight, it would be too soon.

Following the strange ending to the Opening Ceremonies - Rox shooting down a mysterious figure, then having to take down a rogue Watch Knight - life had been somewhat calm.

Terra had kept in close contact with the two, skin prickling, feeling like there was _something more_ coming, something happening in the shadows.

The figure had promised to keep a close eye on _her_ , after all, and that hadn't boded well.

Now, as the closing ceremonies dissolved into Chaos, Terra cursed herself for being right.

The Queen was safe thanks to Mesmeric magic, but Scarlet - the strange figure, a _Sylvari_ who's true intention was anyone's guess - had planted bombs, taken hostages, and set the Watch Knights rogue.

And as she always seemed to, Terra was stuck right in the middle of it.

_Not alone, though._

Braham and Rox were at her side as she searched for the bombs and disarmed them, keeping enemies at bay and helping her get higher when needed.

_Four bombs_ , the bitch had said, and yet another taunt had gone off the moment the fourth bomb was found.

A fifth bomb. Under the Civilians. _By the Pale Tree, no!_

But that wasn't the end of it. Following the chaos, enemies started spawning throughout Tyria, Twisted Watch Knights attacking everywhere, and the trio found themselves hunting them down.

Scarlet herself remained locked in the Crown Pavilion, and the moment they were given a way in, they went after her.

The hostages came first - Lord Faron among them - then following her through the zones of the Queen's Gauntlet, _finally_ chasing her into one final room.

They were panting, all of them, exhausted and frustrated and so very _done_ with this crazy woman, Terra leading the way into the room and standing with staff at the ready, _angrier_ then she had been since the fight against Zhaitan.

"Well, well, _well_ ," Scarlet drawled when she spotted her, gaze drilling, "Someone's come to mess with my plans! Haven't you been paying attention? _I_ do the messing with around here!"

" _Enough_." Terra was through listening to her insane babble, "It's over, Scarlet."

"It's bad enough I didn't get the Queen like I wanted!" Scarlet wasn't listening, too caught up in her own plans, "Now you want to spoil _all_ my fun! Party, meet pooper. Still, this is something I didn't anticipate. Which makes it exciting! At least until I kill you! Let's _dance_!"

" _Move_!"

Terra hadn't been promoted to Commander for no reason; she fought as hard as she was able, casting healing spells whenever she had a moment and working with Braham and Rox to take the raving Sylvari down.

_Finally_ they seemed to knock the wind out of her, and she backed up, teleporting-

-and appearing right in front of Terra, yanking her close by the arm to whisper crazily in her ear, "We are _alike_ , you and I! We should not be _fighting_ , sister! We should be _partners_!"

"We are _nothing_ alike!" Terra snarled and yanked away from the green Sylvari, throwing a fire ball at the place where she had stood, laughter echoing through the room.

"Oh, that's what you _think_ , Commander! But just you wait!" Scarlet's voice rang out loud and clear, though the woman was nowhere to be seen, "You're at the _top_ of my list now, and you'll be seeing me again _very_ soon! Toodleloo!"

Terra gasped and staggered as the room quaked, the walls falling to once more reveal the Pavilion to the air of the dome.

"Hey, you alright?" Braham crossed quickly to her and helped her up, touch still managing to spark a shock despite her exhaustion, "Figures a schemer like Scarlet would have an escape plan. What was she babbling about?"

"I have no idea." Terra accepted the help up, gripping her staff tightly, "But she'll be back, sooner than later I think. We'll need to be prepared."

"Well, whatever happens, I'm in. Just give me a call."

"Same here, Boss. Anytime."

"Thanks, you two." the Sylvari tried to smile, found it wavering as anxiety rose.

_What have we gotten ourselves into now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love! ♥


	4. Recuperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet is dead, her machine destroyed, and Lions Arch rests, ready and waiting to be rebuilt.
> 
> But the insane Sylvari’s rambling bothers Terra, and she knows this isn’t the end. They have time to recoup, to rest and heal... but how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I haven’t updated this fic in at least a year but playing through new content in game has woken the muses up. I AM NOT ABANDONING MY MASS EFFECT STUFF this just bit me and needed written.
> 
> Spoilers for GW2 Living World Season 1 - though you’ll notice I skipped most of it because I did not play Season 1 and wanted to move on. Hopefully it’s not to jarring. Enjoy! ♥

_Trahearne,_

_I'm sure you already know, but we took down Scarlet and her toy. Lions Arch can rest, now, and rebuild, hopefully stronger than before._

_I know I could just tell you this in person, but I'll be staying here a little while longer. I've commandeered an Inn on the outskirts that managed to survive the invasion, and I need to ensure my squad heals properly._

"I'm heading downstairs to grab dinner. Taimi, keep an eye on Braham."

"Can do!"

"Commander, any requests?"

Terra pauses to offer the Char a grin, shaking her head, "Whatever seems appetizing, Rox. I trust you."

"If I spot any tarts, I'll grab'em."

Grin widening, the Sylvari can only laugh, "Thank you, Rox."

"Oh, Rox, wait up! I'll help!" Kasmeer plants one last kiss on Marjory's forehead before skipping after the Char, throwing a quick "Be right back, Jory!" over her shoulder.

The necromancer huffs fondly, shifting to a sitting position once the Mesmer's out of sight. "I've told her, I'm  _fine_. Just a bit bruised."

"Let her pamper you, Jory," Terra chides, grinning, "I think it's  _good_  for her. Good for you both, really."

"Whatever you say, Boss." Marjory pauses, glances around, then says, "Thanks. For getting this place. It's nice to have somewhere we can  _all_  recover, together."

"I look after my friends." is all the Sylvari says, turning back to her letter when Jory nods and looks away.

_I'm happy to report we suffered zero casualties on our team, and the injuries will heal without any lasting consequences. I know they'd be fine without me here, but they're my friends, and my squad. I wouldn't feel right if I **wasn't**  here. Besides, a couple of them are stubborn, and I'd truthfully rather stick around to make sure they don't make themselves worse..._

"Braham,  _stop_! You're not supposed to walk yet! Commander!! Braham's being dumb!!"

"Really, Taimi?"

Terra's up and headed for the far end of the room immediately, planting her hands on her hips and giving the Norn a very displeased look, "Braham. You  _know_  you're not supposed to put much weight on your leg, yet."

Braham only grunts, still sitting with his good leg over the edge of the bed and the broken one along the top. "I wasn't going to go  _far_ , Boss, geez."

"Not the point. What do you need?"

"It's not a big deal, I can get it-"

" _Braham."_  Terra lets her  _commander_  voice slip into the words, narrowing her eyes at the Norn and pursing her lips, "As your friend, I am  _asking_  you to please not push yourself. I'll make it an order if I have to."

He's not  _technically_  under her Command - he's not an official member of the Pact, after all - but considering she's been acting as de facto leader of their little gang, she knows he'd be inclined to listen if she  _did_  order him.

Thankfully, it doesn't come to that; Braham blows out a breath and nods, shuffling himself back onto the bed with a grunt. "I just wanted a glass of water."

Terra softens at that. "Coming right up."

" _See_ , Braham?" she hears Taimi demand as she crosses to the table on the opposite wall, pouring a glass from the jug they've been keeping there, "I  _knew_  the Commander would agree with me!"

"Didn't think it was a big deal." he grumps back, and Terra can't help laughing as she returns with the glass, handing it to Braham.

"I would rather help then have you prolong your healing by being stubborn." she quips, settling on the edge of the Norn's bed while he gulps down the water.

"Trying not to be a burden." Braham grouses, but there's an edge of a grin on his lips now, and he seems less frazzled then before.

"What are friends for?" Terra mumbles softly.

"Alright, chow time! Everyone still awake up here?"

"Here, everyone - eat up!"

Rox and Kasmeer reappear, arms laden with several dishes that they begin to pass out, and the letter to Trahearne remains unfinished, Terra just as eager as the others for a good, warm meal.

They laugh and talk while they eat, all of them, glad to be together and to have made it through the ordeal alive.

Terra slips out after a while, quietly making her way onto the small balcony and settling her hands on the rail. She stares out at the remains of Lions Arch with a frown, knowing that they've won and can rebuild, and yet  _something_  still seems off.

_We are alike, you and I! Just you wait, sister - you'll see the truth soon enough. No one can escape what's coming!_

Terra hisses out a breath and clenches her eyes shut against a sudden headache, Scarlet's insane ramblings flitting through her mind.

_What did she mean?_

"Boss? You okay?"

Terra's eyes pop open at the voice, straightening to give the Norn a very exasperated look over her shoulder. "Braham, what did we  _just_  say about you resting?"

"I leaned against the wall and I'm trying to avoid putting weight on it," Braham doesn't meet her gaze until he's managed to hobble over to the railing beside her, leaning on the banister for support before looking down at her, "Besides, you're hurt, too."

She scoffs at that, turning her gaze pointedly towards the city, "I am not-"

"You have a scratch on your cheek from metal shards," Braham interrupts her, voice soft and slightly aggravated, "It blends in during the day, but I can see it now - it cuts through your markings. You also have a bruise on your side from one of Scarlet's minions and a scorch mark on your arm from the final assault. You're  _hurt_ , but you're not letting us return the care you're giving."

Terra feels herself flushing, faintly, the mark on her breast pulsing in time with her quick breaths, "I didn't realize anyone had noticed."

"Boss, I'm a Guardian; I notice where the healing magic tries to head. And I was stuck on the ground playing audience at that last part. I saw you get hit."

Terra stays silent, not really sure what to say to that. She's... happy isn't the right word.  _Touched_  that he'd noticed her pain, maybe? That he'd been able to tell despite her trying to hide it.

_Are you **my**  Braham?_ comes the recurring thoughts, on the tip of her tongue, held back by fear and anxiety,  _Do you notice these things because of the Bond, or are you just...?_

"...are you okay?" he asks again, voice soft, and she lets out a sigh, shrugging weakly.

"I don't know. There's still so many things about Scarlet's actions that don't make sense... and that  _roar_  we heard. It had to be a dragon. But  _which_  Dragon, and why?" Terra hangs her head, grimaces, "I keep getting these  _headaches_ , whenever I try to think about it too much. I think I need to talk to Trahearne, see if he knows anything."

"You're not staying, then?"

There's a hint of  _something_  in his voice, and when she glanced at him and sees his frown, she thinks it might be sadness.

"No. Not right now, at least. I need to return to Fort Trinity, if only to check in and see if they can tell me anything." she tilts her head back, forever amazed by how  _tall_  he is compared to her, "I know Kas and Jory were heading back to Divinity's Reach. What about you?"

"Should probably head back to Hoelbrak, check in on the Steaders still stationed there. Might see what Rox's plans are. And I think I'm stuck with Taimi, now."

The words are said with gruff fondness, and she can't help a laugh, "Good. Keep each other out of trouble."

"You, to, boss." Braham pauses, hesitates a moment before looking down at her again, "I'd kinda hoped, y'know, that we'd all..."

He trails off and looks away, but the implication is clear.  _That we'd all travel together again._

"We will, Braham." Terra smiles openly, now, forcing aside thoughts of soul mates and marks and focusing on her friend, here and now, "I promise. Once I've checked in at Fort Trinity, I'll send you a message. We can meet up again, wherever the winds taken you."

Braham is grinning again, fire back in his eyes, and he laughs joyfully. "I'll hold you to that, Terra! Now... help me hobble back in?"

The Sylvari snorts, ducking under his arm, "I don't know that I can actually  _help_ , since I'm tiny compared to you, but let's go."

It's not until later when they're all in bed and relaxing that she pauses, startled.

_He called me Terra. He normally calls me Boss._

She files that away, vowing again to ask him.  _Some day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


End file.
